heart attack
by Shadow slicer
Summary: a story about how a girl rises after her heart break. sasusaku implied.


**HEART ATTACK**

**ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any Naruto characters or the song heart attack they belong to kishimoto and demi lovato.**

* * *

><p>As I put my white button up shirt on I knew there was no turning back I had decided to confess whatever I felt today and there was nothing in the freaking world that would stop me. I brushed my pink tresses that fell down my back and reached till my waist like a silky curtain and tied them up in a side braid with my bangs framing my face and applied light makeup with some mascara, eye shadow and lip-gloss. I stepped into my black stilettos and viewed myself in my full length mirror. I thought I looked pretty decent. I was wearing a white button up shirt with blue short mid-thigh denim skirt and black stilettos, but it didn't matter what I thought I looked like cause I would never be good enough, pretty enough or stylish enough. I could solve 20 math's equations in 5 minutes but being stylish, glamorous or beautiful it was impossible for me. I couldn't even walk straight without tripping in these high heels but today I had to. I just couldn't pretend anymore I had to tell someone what I felt even if not directly but I just had to express these weird emotions I felt. I just couldn't keep them bottled up anymore. I took a deep breath grabbed my car keys and left my room. I went down the hall unplucked my iPhone from charging and locked my apartment. I entered my car and left for the club. As I reached the club I parked my car and stepped out of it, closed the door and looked at the club in front of me that had the name written in neon lights that said "shinobi". I knew what I had to do today. Tonight was a friend's night out. When I first got the invitation from Naruto I refused I just didn't want to come to this party and see… I shook my head to clear it of all the thoughts I didn't have the time to cry. Tonight I was going to be strong. I was going to have fun with my friends. Sing, dance and drink the night away<p>

I readjusted my shirt and hair and entered the club. As soon as I entered the smell of alcohol hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to resist the urge to puke right then and there. My eyes roamed over the club and stopped on a table or more on the person who was sitting around that table. Sasuke Uchiha the most handsome guy in Konoha who had thousands of fan girls and looks that would make any girls knees go weak and it wasn't any different for me I liked him. No let me rephrase that I loved him and had had for quite some time. The first time I met him I was in 9th grade from that day I knew there was something different about him something that attracted me to him, he was a mystery that I longed to know he was a puzzle that I wanted to solve but life isn't a gift granting machine and the truth was no matter how much I wanted I couldn't be with him. I knew that one day he would eventually get a girlfriend who would be far more beautiful than I ever could be but that didn't stop me from confessing my felling's to him. I knew he would refuse like he did to every other girl that asked him so I shouldn't have felt bad when he looked at me with those onyx eyes of his and said no… it shouldn't have mattered but it did and I felt bad I cried for the next few days and hardly ate anything I was devastated but it was nowhere near the pain I felt when I found out that he found himself a girlfriend it literally killed me. I think I was standing there near the entrance for quite some time because the next thing I knew Ino was waving at me and calling my name. Ino, the loudmouth girl or also known as the gossip Blondie, is my best friend. She has everything a girl can ask for in a best friend and I loved her like my own sister. I waved at Ino and smiled my fake smile but hardly anyone could tell the difference I hid my emotions pretty well and could fake smile like it was my job and no one would even know. I walked towards the table and purposely ignored Sasuke I just couldn't look at him I feared that I might just break down in front of everyone and I couldn't afford that. I could feel a heavy gaze on my back and knew it was probably Sasuke. His and my relationship had been a little rocky I rarely even talked to him anymore and avoided him like a plague.

"Hey" I smiled and sat down beside Ino.

"Hey forehead! What took you so long" Ino asked angrily but I knew she was worried about me she knew all about what happened between me and Sasuke and had seen how I looked after I confessed my feelings.

"Sorry traffic" I smiled apologetically. The look in her eyes told me she wasn't convinced but didn't press on it.

"whatever but now you have to go up there and sing I can't tolerate Naruto's voice anymore its hurting my ears and I am afraid they might just bleed out" Ino said while glaring at Naruto who was up on the stage dancing like the drunk guy he was and singing or more like slurring. I laughed lightly at her usual habit. Ino and Naruto just weren't on good terms and had some kind of glaring contest whenever their eyes met. I smiled and nodded.

"sure I will " I got up from my chair an walked towards the stairs as I climbed up the stage Naruto came towards me and gave me a bone crushing hug that literally broke my ribs.

"Hey sakura-chan I missed you! Why did you come so late I was left alone with teme his girlfriend and pig." Naruto asked me.

I smiled and said "I am sorry Naruto I guess traffic is at its peak during evenings so I couldn't come earlier sorry" Naruto took one look at my face and bought the excuse. Like I said I masked my emotions pretty well.

Naruto wished me good luck and stepped down the stairs or well more like tripped and fell face first on the floor. I shook my head at his antics and walked towards the center of the stage where there was a mike. I stood in front of it and looked over the crowd. I saw Naruto and Ino cheering for me and Sasuke talking with his girlfriend. He didn't even spare me a glance which hurt more than I could explain but I didn't allow the tears which were ready to fall. I prevented them from shedding and kept them at a bay. I took a deep breath and fixed my gaze at Sasuke and started singing as soon as the tune started.

_Never put my love out on the line, Never said yes to the right guy_ , _never_ _had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to you I am never good enough._

_When I don't care I can play 'em like a ken doll won't wash my hair then make 'em bounce like a basketball._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow but I cover up won't let it show so I am putting my defenses up cause I don't wanna fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack._

_Never break a sweat for the other guys when you come around I get paralyzed and every time I try to be myself it comes out wrong like a cry for help. Its just not fair, pain's more trouble than love is worth I gasp for air' it feels so good but you know it hurts. _

_But you make me wanna act like a girl paint my nails and wear perfumes, yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow but I cover up won't let it show so I am putting my defenses up cause I don't wanna fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack._

_The feelings got lost in my lungs, they are burning I would rather be numb and there's no one else to blame._

_So scared I take off and I run, I am flying too close to the sun and I burst into flames._

_You make me glow but I cover up won't let it show so I am putting my defenses up cause I don't wanna fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack._

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

I hummed and singed passionately moving with the beat and getting lost in the song I let lose all my pent up feelings anger, frustration, sadness, longing everything. I knew I had to do this the second I stepped in the club I had to make him believe that he is not worth my tears that he made a mistake and that I won't give him a second chance.

As the song ended I opened my eyes which I had closed sometime when I was singing and stared at the people who were looking at me , my friends who were smiling and Sasuke who looked shocked. But at that moment I couldn't care less it felt great releasing all my feelings it made me feel good but more importantly it made me feel free. As soon as the tune ended everyone in the club clapped and smiled and screamed praises at me Ino and Naruto were screaming how awesome I sang and how I should be a singer. I bowed and climbed down the stairs and walked towards my friends as soon as I reached the table Naruto gathered me into a hug and said "WOW! Sakura-chan that was amazing you sang so beautifully!WOAH...I bet Ino could never sing like that" Naruto said and looked at Ino and stuck his tongue out like a 5-year old.

"WHY YOU! NARUTO!" Ino screamed and came forward to hit Naruto but Naruto was fast and ran away screaming "INO-PIGGG" Ino screeched in rage and ran after Naruto. I laughed watching those two and had to hold onto the table to stop myself from falling down. I could feel someone staring at me and looked from the corner of my eye at Sasuke who was looking at me with an emotion in his eyes that I could not decipher but at that time I didn't care.

Maybe what happened wasn't bad, maybe it was for a reason.

I could feel sasuke's gaze on me throughout the night but it didn't matter. Maybe it was okay as long as I had my friends. Life is tough and I would have to face obstacles but at the end I knew it was going to be okay.. Boys would come and go but I would never let them bring me down again. Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my one shot and if you liked it please be sure to give it a review. Also I have a couple of new things so do visit my profile to check them out and I have also mentioned about my new plans on my profile so check them out to. Hope you liked my one shot and if you did please drop a review it would be deeply my first oneshot so i hope you liked it. this one shot isn't exactly about sasuke it's more about how sakura deals with her heartbreak. see you next time :)<br>**


End file.
